He'll Never Be
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Tommy will never be to Kimberly what Jason was. This is a story of ficlets, and there will be other chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This is going to be a story of ficlets. Each chapter will be a new one. Some of them won't have anything to do with each other, but some of them will be related. They WILL all be Power Rangers, however. Since I am a firm believer in the original five, there will be no Rangers that existed after Power Rangers Zeo. Zeo is only included because it had two originals, Billy and Jason. TOMMY IS NOT AN ORIGINAL RANGER. GET OVER IT. HE IS A FREAKIN' ADDITION THEY NEVER SHOULD HAVE HAD. OK. That's off my chest. Please enjoy the stories within! The first fic in this series of ficlets is about Jimberly and Tommy. **_

He'll Never Be

By Julia

Jason Scott watched his girlfriend's eyes follow the new guy's karate moves. He didn't like the look she was giving him. It made him worry. They'd been together for five years. He didn't want to lose her. And it _was_ a possibility, she'd never looked at another guy like that before. He followed her gaze to the new guy. He was a little taller than he himself was, and he had longer wavy brown hair. He didn't have a better body than Jason himself had, however.

Zack watched his best friend's gaze and nudged him with his shoulder. ''Kim's noticing the new guy, huh?'' He asked, with concern. Something was going to have to be done about that.

Jason could feel his heart pounding with worry. ''Yeah. It's nothing, right?'' He asked. His brown eyes did not hold their usual sparkle. He could feel himself starting to feel sick.

Zack nodded, but worry had crept over his features, too. ''Of course, Jason. She's loved you since she was twelve.'' He hoped that they were right. Jason would fall apart if he lost Kimberly.

After the karate match, Jason and Kimberly stood outside the showers. Jason gave her a kiss. ''So, you want to go with the gang, or do you want to go out just us?''

She gave him a kiss. He could sense her hesitation to be alone with him. Was it because of Tommy? That was the new guy's name. ''Um, why don't we go with the guys? The new guy's going to be there.''

Jason thought it would be better to bring it all out into the open. ''Kim, we've been dating for five years. You owe me the truth. I love you. I've totally treated you like a princess. Are you starting to crush on this guy?''

Kimberly looked like she didn't know what to say. ''Jason, I love you. You've been the best boyfriend a a girl could ever have for five years. I don't want anything to change.'' Her eyes were bright under her pink cowboy hat.

Jason could sense a but coming. ''But? Kim, no one is going to love you like I do. No one is going to take care of you like I will.'' He could feel his heart pounding, and he was getting panicky. This was now how he'd imagined this conversation.

Kimberly was full out crying now. ''Jason, please. I know all of this. I told you. I don't want anything to change. I just, I can't help thinking he's cute. I don't want him to come between us.''

''Kimmie, he already has! We've never had to have a conversation like this before. You love me, you've been with me for five years. This is the only guy that's ever been able to pierce the exterior of this relationship!'' Jason's voice had risen a little. People had begun to stare. They'd never really fought before.

They were joined by Tommy. ''What's going on, guys? Everything OK? Everybody's ready to go get some pizza.''

Jason turned to Tommy. ''No one asked you to join us. I'm having a private conversation with _my _girl. Can you understand that concept? That she's not yours?''

Tommy was shocked. He didn't know where this was coming from. He glanced at Kimberly and instantly regretted it. Jason's body met his and slammed him up against the wall of lockers. He couldn't move under Jason's vise like grip.

Kimberly stepped in, grabbing Jason's arm. ''Jason, please! It's not worth it! I want to be with you. Just let him go.''

Jason kept Tommy put up against the locker, but turned to look at Kimberly. She had tears streaming down her face. ''Are you really upset about me hurting him? Or are you upset that we might break up?''

Kimberly wiped her eyes and sniffled. She was starting to really wish that Tommy Oliver had never come to Angel Grove. ''Jason, you'd regret it if you beat him up. Come on, let's go talk about this, OK?''

Jason couldn't help but give in. He let go of Tommy and said, ''You stay away from us. We don't need you around.''

Jason slipped his arn around his girlfriend and they walked off down the hall. They went to the Youth Center. They got a table by themselves in the back. He pulled his chair closer to Kim's. ''Kim, please. Tell me that we don't have to worry about Tommy.''

Kimberly took Jason's hands in her own. ''Jase, I love you. I never wanted to break up with you. I just thought he was cute. I know I've never strayed before, and I never will again. I love you. I have for a very long time.''

Jason couldn't help but smile. ''I'm so glad to hear you say that. I couldn't live without you as my girl. I don't ever want to be anyone else in the world.''

Tommy watched them from the doorway. He was glad that they were kissing, he had no desire to get slammed against anything else. He sighed as Kimberly joined Jason on his chair. He thought Kimberly was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. It was too bad that she'd found Jason first. He'd heard that they'd been together for five years. He'd never had a chance.

Zack Taylor came up behind him and followed his his gaze to his best friend and his girlfriend. ''Yeah, she's in love with Jason. You're just going to have to move on. If you cause trouble for them you can deal with me.''

He left Tommy with that thought and went to join his best friends. Tommy sighed. There went his chance to still be in her life as her friend. He took one more glance at them. They were talking and laughing with Zack. They all looked very happy together. Even though he really liked Kimberly, he was almost glad that he hadn't been able to break them up. They'd looked so natural together.

_**Author's note: Yeah, even when I tried to do T/K it turned out Jimberly. Oh well. Just proves what a Jimberly shipper I am. Just let me know what you thought. **_


	2. My Boyfriend's Best Friend

_**Disclaimer: OK. So,. On reviewing Power Rangers Zeo, I totally am noticing that Kat totally liked Jason. Even when Tommy was there, she seemed to be around Jason quite a bit. I don't think that Jason had feelings for her, but I think she liked him. So this is a little ficlet about Kat's feelings for Jason.**_

My Boyfriend's Best Friend

By Julia

Kat Hilliard was watching her boyfriend's best friend Jason working out in the Youth Center. She hadn't been with Tommy long, and as soon as she had seen Jason she'd liked him. He was gorgeous, he had a good body, and he was so nice.

Adam Park was sitting with her at the table, watching her watch Jason. ''Jason's pretty good working out there, isn't he?'' He asked. He wondered if this was payback for Tommy having that date with Heather. Kat hadn't been dating him just yet, but it had still upset her.

Kat blushed and tucked her blonde curls behind her hair. ''Yeah, he is.'' She licked her lips as he kicked the punching bag with a high kick. ''Where's Tommy? I thought he was joining us for a fruit smoothie.''

Adam shrugged. ''I don't know. He said he'd be here. Maybe he got held up at school.'' He clammed up as Jason joined them at the table, wiping himself with a towel. ''Hey, Jason.'' He said.

Jason smiled. ''Hey, Adam. Hey, Kat. I'm going to go and shower. Then I can get a smoothie with you guys. Is that OK?''

Kat smiled happily. That would be great. The only thing that would make it better was if Emily wasn't working. Jason had a crush on her. It was way annoying. It bothered her a lot. ''Oh sure, Jase. We'll be here.'' She said, as he smiled and headed off to shower.

Adam followed Kat's gaze again as she watched Jason say hi to Emily on the way. He could tell that that had bothered her. ''So, it's great that Ernie hired Emily and got some help, huh?'' He asked.

Kat wasn't sure what to say. It seemed Adam may be figuring it out about her feelings for Jason. She finally ventured, ''Oh sure. Emily's working out well for Ernie.''

Before Adam could reply, Tommy arrived. His long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. He dropped into the chair next to Kat and slipped his arm around her. She managed to hold back a sigh. It was her ball and chain. She groaned inwardly as Emily stopped by the table. ''Hey Tommy. How're you doing?'' She asked as she sat down Kat and Adam's smoothies.

Tommy smiled at her. ''Hey, Em. Could I get one of those shaved ices you've been working on? It sounds great.'' He said. He kissed Kat on the cheek as Emily went back to get it for him.

Jason joined them a few minutes later. He stopped by the counter to order a shaved ice from Emily before he sat down on Kat's other side. He said, ''Oh hey, Tommy. You think if I asked Emily out, you and Kat might want to come along?''

Adam met Kat's eyes. He was really curious to see what her answer was. He knew that something like that would be very uncomfortable for her. ''Yeah, Kat, that would be pretty fun.'' He said.

Kat gave him a look. She knew that he knew now. She had more feelings for Jason than she did for Tommy. It was killing her. She said, ''Yeah, I guess that would be fun. We could do that Tommy.'' She felt Tommy's arm around her shoulders; it felt like dead weight. Like an anchor, wearing her down.

Tommy grinned. ''Yeah of course. When are you going to say something to her? She's alone up there at the counter.'' He wondered why Kat was looking as if she smelled something bad.

Jason said, ''Hopefully soon. I've got to work up the nerve. Plus, I've got to come up with a romantic plan. It's got to be good enough. Emily's a really special girl.'' He did like Emily a lot, but he still had feelings for Kimberly. He was trying to get over her.

Tommy said, ''Well, we could go to the beach, have a picnic. Less pressure, it'll be more relaxed. When Kim and I went out with Zack and Angela, we went to that fancy resturant. If we just went to the beach we could just chill out and have some fun.''

Kat decided that now was the time to leave. Usually when Tommy started talking about Kim he wouldn't stop for hours. ''Alright now. I'm going to go on home. I'll call you later, OK, Tommy?'' She asked. She said, ''See you later, Jason.'' He looked surprised but said anyway. She only inclined her head towards Adam.

When she got home, she sat in her room and sighed. She got out her diary so she could begin writing about the events of the day.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was hard. I had to be around Jason all day and I couldn't say anything to him about how I feel. And now he's wanting to ask Emily out and he wants Tommy and I to go with them on a double date. I really don't want to. I hate having to be around Tommy and Jason together. It's horrible. I never know what to do. I never who to give my attention to. I love Jason, and I love Tommy. I just think I love Jason more. What am I going to do?_

Kat put away her journal as the phone rang. ''Hilliard residence.'' She said.

It was Jason, to her immense happiness. ''Hey, Kat. It's Jason. If you were Emily how would you want me to ask you out? I really want to get this right.''

Kat managed to hold back a sigh. This was going to have to be handled delicately. ''Um, I guess I'd want to be told how beautiful I am. And that you want to just be around me and if I'd do you the honor of going out with you.'' She sighed. She knew she must love him if she was sending him off to Emily with lines like that.

Jason was happy. ''Thanks, Kat! That's the best. You're such a good friend. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later.''

After he was gone, she groaned. She'd sent him off to the enemy. Would she ever get over him?


	3. My ExGirlfriend's Getting Hitched

_**Disclaimer: This is the sequel to the previous chapter. This is about Tommy and Kat. Tommy hears of Jason and Kim's impending marriage, and he starts missing her. Kat doesn't take it well.**_

My Ex-Girlfriend's Getting Hitched

By Julia

Tommy Oliver went out to get the mail. When he got to the mailbox, he discovered an invitation to his ex-girlfriend's wedding. She was marrying his best friend Jason Scott. He'd actually broke them up when he'd arrived in Angel Grove. He was glad that they'd gotten back together. He took it all inside. His livein girlfriend, Kat Hilliard, was in the kitchen, fixing lunch. ''Hey, we got an invite to Jason and Kim's wedding. Do you want to go?'' He asked.

Kat loved Jason, thought he was a wonderful guy. Kimberly, she wasn't sure. Tommy brought her up quite a lot for her taste. She knew it wasn't Kim's fault, in fact, she happened to know for a fact that even when Kim was with Tommy she'd still been in love with Jason. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go. And she knew that Tommy was going to go on and on about how great Kim was. ''I don't know baby. You're just going to be upset because you're not the one to be marrying her.''

Tommy looked at her. ''What? Kat, I _love_ you. That's why I'm living with you. I've been with you for three years. And Kim and I weren't good together. That's why we broke up. Plus, she told me that she was getting back together with Jason. She didn't love me.''

Kat nodded. ''Yes. And everytime someone mentions Kimberly you groan or sigh and start waxing about how great she is. You never do that when someone mentions _my_ name. It's quite tiresome. Don't you love me? I love you. I chose you instead of trying to get Jason when he was on the Zeo team with us.'' She'd never told him that she had had feelings for Jason back then.

Tommy was appalled. ''What? You had feelings for Jason? Does he know? Did everyone know and they never told me? And why didn't you say something?''

Kat put down the plate of sandwhiches. ''Excuse me, but how do you get to be all angry about this? You're still in love with Kim. I know you love me, but a part of you still loves her. You're not allowed to be upset about me having feelings for Jason. And I don't anymore, by the way.''

Tommy whirled around and punched the wall out of anger. He had vowed never to punch Kat. He had slowly gotten more violent since high school. It scared Kat sometimes, but he'd never hit her. ''Look, Kat, I'm really tired of losing girls to Jason Scott. I lost Kim, and now you tell me that you had feelings for him. What does he have that I don't? I mean really. I'm a good guy. I'm cute, I've got nice hair, I've got a nice body, I've got my own karate school. Seriously. Tell me why.''

Kat's long blonde hair was flying around her face as she said, ''Well, for starters, he doesn't carry torches for any ex-girlfriends while he's with someone else. He treats any girl with respect. He's gorgeous, he's smart, he's nice, caring, kind, etc. You can't say anything but nice words about Jason. Maybe that's why Kimberly was still in love with him while she was with you. I'm not saying that you're a bad guy Tommy, but Jason's not either. You shouldn't think that way about him. He's your best friend.''

Tommy nodded. ''Yes, and he hasn't called in months. We see the DeSantoses more than we see Jason and Kim.'' Their friend Rocky DeSantos had married their friend Tanya Sloan. They didn't live that far away. They came over quite a bit.

Kat nodded back. ''He lives in Florida with Kim. What do you expect? He's loved her all his life. Why wouldn't he be there with her? He calls sometimes but you're always at the school. He says that they're going to move back after the wedding. He's opening his own school in Stone Canyon. He wanted to see if you could use one more teacher, but you never called him back.''

Tommy vaguely remembered Kat giving him messages from Jason, but he had put off calling him back. He had begun to resent Jason for getting to be with Kimberly. He'd also begun to wonder if they'd ever really been friends. He'd always felt a little uncomfortable around him, especially after he'd begun dating Kimberly. Things had been better with them when they'd been on the Zeo team together. Tommy had been with Kat, he'd no longer been a threat. He sighed. ''I'm sorry, Kat. I no longer love Kim in that I want her back. And I can't blame you for having feelings for Jason. He _is_ a great guy. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave me right now. But I'd like to make it up to you by skipping the Scott and Hart nuputials if you want.''

Kat smiled and gave him a kiss. ''Tell you what. Let's go to couples' therapy. I think it will help. And we can go to the wedding. Jason's going to expect us.'' This she knew to be true. He _was_ going to expect them there. He didn't know any of the things they had just said to each other.

They sat down to lunch, and Tommy tried to make himself look happy. He didn't really want to go to the wedding. He _was_ almost over Kimberly, but that didn't mean that he wanted to see her get married to someone else. He wished that he'd proposed to Kat when he'd initally wanted to. If he had been at least engaged, he'd feel better about going to the wedding. He figured he'd just have to suffer through.

_**Author's note: Hope I didn't piss off any Tommy fans. I just don't really like him. He's a lame ass. I try not to write him that way. And while I **__like __**Kat, and I think she and Tommy were cute together, I feel sorry for her that she had to be with him. **_


	4. The Greatest Sacrifice

_**Disclaimer: This ficlet came about after I saw this video on youtube called **__Forever Red's Abandoned Ending__**. It was done pretty well. Some of it is a little choppy but it was still done well. It's an ending that Jason sacrificed himself in **__Forever Red__**. Tommy has to let Kimberly know that her husband never made it. **_

The Greatest Sacrifice

By Julia

Tommy Oliver helplessly watched Jason Scott's body fall to the ground. They had won the battle, but they had lost Jason. So it wasn't really a win. Now Tommy had to go and inform Jason's widow Kimberly. He hurried to Jason's now de-morphed body, and Jason had one breath left. Tommy said, ''I'm so sorry, Jason.''

Jason's face was screwed up in pain. He said, ''Tell Kimberly I love her. And give her my wedding ring. I want her to have it.'' He barely managed to get it out. He tried to move his left arm and couldn't.

Tommy had tears dripping down his face, and he nodded. He said, ''I'll tell her.'' He broke down as Jason's eyes closed forever. He'd only been twenty-five years old. Tommy slowly slipped the ring off Jason's finger. He wondered why Jason wanted Kim to have his ring. He wouldn't get buried with it if Kim had it.

After a couple of hours, Tommy had secured the body for the funeral home of Kim's choice and headed to the Scotts' huge home in the hills of the best neighborhood in Angel Grove. Jason had had a very successful private martial arts academy. It had provided for them very well. Tommy got out of his Jeep and pulled Jason's Harley off the back of it and slipped it on the driveway. He had wanted to make sure that Kim got Jason's Harley back. He knocked on the door. When Kim arrived, she was holding a baby on her hip. He said, ''Kimmie, I've got some bad news.'' He smiled at the baby. She was a year and a half, and her name was Samantha. Sam for short.

Kimberly looked nervous now. Especially since she knew that Jason had been with Tommy. ''What happened? Where's my husband? Why isn't he with you?'' She stepped back to let him in. She placed Sam in her playpen and indicated the couch for Tommy. ''So what happened, Tommy?''

Tommy ran his hand through his dark hair. ''Um, Jason didn't make it.'' His eyes filled with tears again. ''And he wanted me to tell you that he loves you. And he wanted me to give you this.'' He pulled his best friend's wedding ring out of his shirt pocket.

Kim's eyes filled with tears, and she took the ring from Tommy. ''Oh my God. I can't believe it.'' She sobbed into a tissue. ''I can't...I can't go on without Jason. I've been in love with him for almost all of my life.'' She sniffled, ''Sam has to grow up without a father!''

Tommy took one of her hands in his. He felt bad for her. He knew how hard they had had to work at getting back together after he had broken them up. He hadn't meant to, it had just happened. ''I'm sorry, Kimmie. But you know that's how he would have wanted to go. Saving his friends.''

Kimberly knew that he was right about that. Jason would never have wanted anyone to die while he was out fighting. He would have wanted it to be him. He wasn't selfish in that way. ''I know, Tommy. That doesn't make me feel any better.''

After a few minutes, Tommy left Kim alone with her child and their grief. She watched Sam play for awhile, and then she went to the mantle. There were lots of pictures of them on the mantle. There was one of them from high school that she really liked. They had their arms around each other and they stood in front of a tree. It had been their anniversary. Zack Taylor had taken the picture. It had been an amazing day.

Her other favorite picture of them was one of them when Sam had been born at the hospital. Kim had been holding Sam, and Jason had sat down on the bed with her. She started to tear up again. Tommy had agreed to make all the arrangements for her. He felt like it was his fault that Jason had died. Tommy had been the one to ask him to come and help them. Kim could hardly see into her future. She had always had Jason in it. She didn't know what she'd do without him.

She stood and cried for a minute, hardly believing that she was going to be able to live the rest of her life without Jason. She closed her eyes and she could still hear Jason's voice telling her that he loved her. Sam was gurgling away and she smiled happily at her mother. Sam asked, ''Dada?''

Kimberly lost it again and had to wait a minute. ''Dada's not going to be here anymore, Sammy. He's gone to be with Jesus. You'll see him when you're way older.'' She knew Sam wouldn't understand that and it almost made her cry again. She'd have to explain it for a very long time.

A couple of days later, they were at the scattering of Jason's ashes. Kim had decided that the best place was the park where they had spent so much time together. All their friends and Jason's family was there. Kim's family had partly shown up. Her mother hadn't been able to make it. She'd tried, she hadn't been able to get a flight from Paris. That had disappointed Kimberly but she couldn't hold it against her mother. It couldn't have been helped.

She was holding Sam. Zack had been chosen to be the one to release the ashes. Kimberly wanted to hold on to Sam. She watched as Zack held up the black urn Kim had chosen to put her lifelong partner in. Even though she'd had her crazy period when she "had feelings" for Tommy, she had still loved Jason. She'd been pining for him when he'd left for the Peace Conference. She'd missed being with him. She'd been glad when he'd come to Florida to be with her.

She watched as Zack opened the urn and said, ''Jason Scott was the best guy that anyone ever could know. He grew up here, and he loved it. He was a wonderful friend, a great son, a wonderful brother, a loving husband, and an adoring father. He did so much for this community. He was so great. He was the best friend I ever had. We knew each other since we were in diapers. I used to beg my mom to take me over to the Scotts' so I could play with Jason. I had so much fun playing with Jason and his twin brother Bailey, and sometimes, his younger sister Julia. And when we were five, we met Jason's wife Kimberly. Even at five, he loved her. Kimmie was only four years old. Who knew that they would fall in love and be in love for twenty years? And I'm glad that Jason and I were friends for so long. He was my best friend.'' Zack began to cry, and slowly released the ashes into the winds.

Bailey stood up to speak next. ''I was never as close to anyone as I was to my twin brother. We had a secret language that we used to speak to each other. We did everything together. I never had more fun than I did with my brother Jason. We used to throw mud at the neighbor's sheets and play with the other kids. We had a lot of fun. And I could talk to Jason about anything. I loved him. I still do. I will never be as close to anyone as I was Jason. I had the best twin brother that anyone could ever have. He looked to the sky. ''I'm going to miss you, Jase.''

Kimberly stood up, taking Sam with her. ''I loved Jason Lucas Scott with all of my heart and soul. I have never loved anyone like I loved Jason. He was amazing. He treated me like a queen. I was never loved by anyone like I was by Jason. He loved me from when I was four years old up until the day he died.'' She paused to cry. ''I can't imagine my life without Jason in it. He's been in my life since I was four. And now we have a year and a half old. Sam is very like her father. I see her in him every day. She's got his brown eyes, like chocolate. She has his stubbornness and determination. She wants to study martial arts like her father. I can't imagine her growing up without him. He was the love of my life.''

She began to cry, huge tears that fell off her face and onto Sam's cute velvet black dress. Sam was actually asleep on her mother's shoulder. Kim ran one of her hands in her daughter's soft brown hair. She cried for a minute, and then said, ''He'll be missed by more than we know.''

Later that evening, after everyone had left the wake to go home, and Sam was in bed, Kimberly was sitting in the living room with a bottle of vodka and home movies. Jason was on their larger than life television screen in his wedding tux. Kimberly was standing next to him in her magenta wedding gown. She'd gone with that color because it was like red and pink fused together. He had on a red vest with his black tux. She sniffled as tears ran down her face. They'd gotten married five years ago. Even at nineteen, Kimberly had known she'd wanted Jason. She'd never really seen herself being with anyone else, even when she had been with Tommy. She poured herself some more vodka as she watched herself dancing with Zack. Jason had been waltzing his sister Julia around the floor.

Kimberly began to cry even harder as Zack made his best man toast. She couldn't believe that she was never going to hear Jason's sexy voice or laugh ever again. Except in her head.

About an hour or so later, she had fallen asleep to the recording of Sam's first birthday. She was awakened by the sound of Jason's voice. It wasn't on the DVD. She opened her eyes and had to hold herself from screaming. ''Jase?'' She managed to choke out.

Jason was floating about a foot off the ground. ''I had to come back and see you and Sam one last time.'' He said, as Kimberly stood up and walked closer.

She tried to touch his shoulder, and her hand felt freezing. ''You're a ghost? Why? Why wouldn't you just move on, baby?'' She got a tissue and wiped her face.

Jason wished he could put his arms around her and comfort her. ''I'm sorry, sweetie, I had to make sure you were OK. And I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be alright. And you need to be strong for Sam. She's going to need you. I know it's going to be hard, but you have to do it. I love you. More than I loved anything. Except Sam.''

Kimberly felt fresh tears pricking at her eyes. ''I thought we'd be together forever. How can I go on without you? I have never loved any man like I loved you. I will never love anyone like that again. I can't go on without you. I feel this ache in my chest that feels like it's never going to go away. I miss you so much.''

Jason's ache to put his arms around her intensified. ''I'm sorry that this happened. I love you so much. Just please keep living for me. Promise me that no matter how bad it gets you will stay alive. It's not time for you to join me yet.''

Kimberly stopped trying to keep the tears from falling down her face. It was no use. ''I promise. I promise I'll do my best. I love you.'' She could hardly believe that this had happened. No one was going to believe her.

Jason blew her a kiss. ''I've got to go now. I won't be back. Just remember that I love you, and I will never ever truly be gone as long as you remember we loved each other once.''

Kimberly fell to her knees as Jason slowly disappeared. She felt her chest contract as she struggled to breathe. It was going to be hard, but maybe she could do it. She'd gotten to tell Jason she loved him one last time.

_**Author's note: Sorry I got a little carried away. I guess I like to torture characters sometimes. Thanks for reading. Not sure what the next ficlet will be about. Got to get inspired.**_


	5. We Have To Fix It

_**Disclaimer: OK, this idea for this ficlet came about when I was trying to sleep, and after having read fabulous Jimberly fics. Also, Jason was being tortured. Why? For 17 years, everyone, including me, has tortured Jason. Grrrrrr arg. Anyway, please enjoy! **_

We Have to Fix It

By Julia

Kimberly Hart awoke in her dorm room at Angel Grove University to the sound of her phone ringing. She pulled her head up off her pillow. It was five in the morning. She grumbled and snatched it up. "Hello?" She asked.

It was her old aquaintance, Tommy Oliver. She had been on the Power Ranger team with him. He had always been trying to take her away from her boyfriend, Jason Scott. That's why they had only been aquaintances. Kim supposed it didn't matter now, since she and Jason had been broken up for an agonizing and heart-wrenching two years. They had had a stupid fight, one of their biggest, and it had ended with the breakup. They had been together since they were fourteen. Well, Kim had only been thirteen. She was still very broken up about it.

Tommy said, "Hey, Kim, Jason's been in a car accident. He's been asking for you.'' He could hardly believe that Jason and Kimberly had broken up. Especially since he hadn't been able to split them up. He had tried so hard.

Kimberly immediately sat up, wide awake. "What, are you serious?'' Tears had started to fall down her face. "So how come you guys didn't call me as soon as he got there?'' She demanded to know.

Tommy knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "Jason's brothers and sisters weren't sure if they should call you. They didn't know what the circumstances of the breakup were, and they didn't want to cause either of you any pain.''

Yep, he knew that she'd be angry. "What? Are you serious? Jason is the only man I've ever loved and the only man I ever will love. Our fight was stupid and I can't believe that we've been broken up for two years. Of course I want to be there!'' Her voice had risen a little, and it earned a loud knock on the wall and an exasperated groan from her roommate Sarah. Kimberly had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't Jason's siblings that hadn't called her. She was willing to bet it was Tommy. He'd always tried to worm his way in.

Tommy said, "OK, well, we're here in the ER. We're all here.'' He barely got that out before Kimberly hung up on him.

She angrily turned the light on, and Sarah flung a pillow at her. Kimberly ignored the pillow and opened her closet. She yanked a pair of jeans off a hanger and buried herself in the closet. She was looking for Jason's high school football jersey. She finally saw the flash of blue and white at the bottom of the closet.

Kimberly yanked it on over her sports bra and hurriedly ran a brush through her dark brown hair, pulling it up in a ponytail. She yanked her jeans up her hips and closed the button. She grabbed a pair of socks out of her drawer and pulled them on. She grabbed her pink and red sneakers (artfully painted that way, for her and Jason) and jammed them on her feet. She then grabbed her keys and her purse, and a light grey jacket from by the door. She almost forgot the light, causing Sarah to throw another pillow.

She stewed on the way to the hospital. She could hardly believe that they hadn't called her right away. She could hardly believe that her soulmate was lying hurt in the hospital, possibly dying, and they hadn't called her.

When she got there, she found all five of Jason's siblings, their friends Billy Mitchell, Zack Taylor, Tommy, his girlfriend Katherine Hilliard, Trini Kwan, and Adam Park. The only ones not there were Aisha Campbell and Rocky De Santos. Aisha was Zack's girlfriend, and she was in Stone Canyon going to school. Kimberly sat down next to Jason's younger sister Julia, giving her a hug. "So you're not the one who decided not to call me, right?'' She asked.

Julia shook her head. She had long dark brown hair that was the exact same shade as Jason's and brown eyes. She was beautiful. "No, we all wanted to call. Charlie about kicked Tommy's ass because he was the one who chose not to call you. Everyone was pretty upset. Zack got into a fight with him about it, too. It almost came to blows.''

Kimberly shot a glance at Tommy, glaring at him. "Seriously, Tommy? You chose not to call me? You're still pulling this kind of stuff? Aren't you with Katherine? I mean, seriously, Tommy! I don't want to be with you. I love Jason.'' She found her voice getting louder.

Jason's older brother Charlie joined them. He gave Kimberly a kiss on the cheek and then turned to Tommy again. "If I knew my brother didn't want you here, I'd make you leave. That was ridiculous, not calling Kimberly. You shouldn't try to keep them apart.'' Charlie's handsome face was red with anger and worry.

Tommy's own face had turned red and he was messing with his long ponytail. Kat was giving him a glare, too. He said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." He seemed to shrink a little in his seat.

Zack got up out of his seat, and went to stand next to Charlie. "You should go. You don't need to be here. Jason actually wouldn't want you here. He didn't like that you were constantly trying to steal his girlfriend away. And they were engaged before the fight. The fight wasn't your fault but what you were doing to Kim didn't help.'' Kimberly winced at this. The fight had been Tommy's fault.

Charlie was glad that Zack had said that. It gave him the reason to ask Tommy to leave. "Alright, you heard Zack. Please leave. And remember that you are a twenty-four year old adult, not a high school girl.'' He said.

Tommy stood up, grabbing his letter man's jacket and turned to Kat. "I assume you are staying?'' He asked.

Katherine folded her arms and nodded. "Yes, I want to see how my friend is doing.'' Her own face was turning red with anger.

They all watched as Tommy left the waiting room. Kimberly wiped angry tears off her face. She turned back to Julia as Zack sat down next to her and squeezed her shoulder. She asked, "So how's Jason? What news do we have about how he's doing?''

Charlie squeezed her hand. "They're operating on him right now. The car that hit him ran a red light, and slammed into him. It sent Jase's car flying into a ditch. It almost exploded." He barely got that out without breaking down. Especially seeing how upset it was making Kimberly. He hesitated telling her the next part. "Then the car flipped over end to end, and they had to use the jaws of life to get him out."

Kimberly gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "No way." She said, as Zack squeezed his arm around her shoulder again. "So what else have they said?" She asked.

Charlie took a glance at Jason's twin brother Bailey, their younger sister Claudia, and the youngest Scott child, Owen were sitting before answering. "They said they had to do something to start his heart. It stopped during the accident.''

Kimberly could feel tears slipping down her face. "I want to see him, Charlie. I've missed him so much. We even go to the same fucking school and I never get to see him. And now he's lying in a hospital bed. How long has he been back there?'' She asked nervously.

Before Charlie could answer, the doctor came up. "Mr. Scott?" He asked Charlie. He had a very serious face on, and that was troublesome. "Your brother is doing a lot better. We had to do a blood transfusion, and his leg is broken. He's now in a coma, though. He fell into it after we finished the transfusion and fitting his leg in a cast. It was caused by the mild concussion he sustained from hitting his head on the dashboard. We anticipate him awaking from it soon.''

Kimberly listened to it all with tears dripping down her face, and her mind was catapaulted back to the stupid fight they had had.

_It was two years ago, after Kim's 21__st__ birthday party. It was the day after, actually. She hadn't been able to convince him that Tommy was wrong about her having an abortion. "Jason, I love you. We may not be ready to have a baby yet, but there is no way I would have murdered our baby! We've been together since we were just barely teenagers. You've known me your entire life! Why are you going to believe Tommy?''_

_Jason's brown eyes held unshed tears. "Kim, he said he SAW you there! And you've been so quiet and secretive lately! What am I supposed to think? And I love you, I was excited that we were going to have a baby. And you took our future away.'' _

_Kimberly couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face. She tried to grab his arm, and he shook her off. "Jason, please! I didn't have an abortion!" She wished she could tell him what really happened. She'd had a miscarriage, from exercising. She was afraid it was her fault and she was afraid that Jason would think it was too. And she was afraid of hurting him. She knew it would hurt him. _

_Jason shook his head. "You did, and I'm upset about you lying and trying to hide it. I hate to say this, Kim, but….'' He paused, as tears fell harder down his face. "We're through. I need some space." He stormed out of her dorm. _

_Kimberly fell to the floor, in agony. She thought that she'd never stop crying. _

She was bolted back to the present by Charlie. He was asking her if she wanted to go in and see Jason. She nodded, getting up, wiping tears off her face. She walked down the hall, to Jason's room. She knocked on the door, before forgetting that he was in a coma. She walked in, and sat by the bed. She took his hand in hers, and said, "Hi, baby, it's Kim. I can't believe that this happened to you. Not after what happened to your parents.'' She paused, and said, "I've missed you so much. Tommy tried to keep them from calling me. He's still trying to keep us apart and we've been broken up for two years. That's two years too long.'' She paused again to wipe more tears off her face.

"Jason, I have to tell you something. I didn't have an abortion. I had a miscarriage. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I had the crazy thought that it was my fault for a long time. I was afraid of hurting you. I knew that it would crush you. It crushed _me_.'' She was practically blubbering. "You don't know how hard this has been for me without you. I really needed you. And it's not your fault. Tommy made you think that I did because he wanted me for himself. And he wasted all that energy because I didn't even want him. I cried for months. I still cry about it. I love you and I miss you so much.''

As she kissed his hand, and then his cheek, his eyes started to flutter open. She was so shocked. "Oh my God, you're awake!'' She gasped.

Jason groaned, and the grasp she had on his hand tightened as he held her hand back. He turned his head towards her. "I'm so glad that you're here, Kimmie." He said, as she leaned down to give him a kiss. He said, "Did one of my siblings call you?''

Kimberly shook her head, wiping her face with her free hand. "Actually, they wanted to. Tommy called. After he was browbeat into doing so.'' She didn't want to lie to him again. Not after he'd gotten so upset the last time.

Jason shook his head. "I'm very tired of Tommy interferring." He gave her hand a squeeze. "So I've missed you so much. It hurt for a long time to have anything to do with you. That's why you didn't see me. I know it had to hurt you to never see me. I've missed you so much though.''

Kimberly squeezed his hand tighter. "Jason, I swear I didn't have an abortion. It was a miscarriage. I didn't want to tell you, because I thought it was my fault." She paused a little as more tears fell down her face. "It happened when I was exercising. I fell off the balance beam. And I didn't tell you because I thought you'd think it was my fault, too. And I also didn't want to crush you.''

Jason kissed her hand, trying to ignore the pain in his head. "I'm sorry, Kim. I'm sorry for believing Tommy, and I'm so sorry that we broke up. We wasted two years. It makes me so sick to think about it. We should get back together right now. I'm so sorry that you lost the baby, too." Tears filled his eyes.

Kimberly could barely contain her glee. "Really? Oh, Jason." She leaned down and gave him a deep kiss. "I should go tell the others you're awake.'' She paused, and then added, "I think we need to stop talking to Tommy. He only keeps causing trouble.''

To her delight, Jason agreed. "I totally am with you on that one. We're not on the team with him anymore, so we don't have to be friends with him or even like him if we don't want." He gave her another kiss before she ran to get the doctor and Charlie.

Many hours later, the hospital had kicked everyone but the Scotts and Kimberly out. Jason had insisted that she be counted as family. He told the nurse she was as good as his wife. They didn't fight with him because more than half the nursing staff had crushes on him. Jason Scott _was_ the best looking guy Kimberly had ever seen, she couldn't argue with that.

They also didn't stop her when she sat all day and night with Jason in his room. They'd been apart for two years, she wasn't taking any chances. She even got up on the bed with him, making sure it wasn't the side with his broken leg. She ran her hands through his hair. There was a bandage at the back of his head. She kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad everything is right again between us." She said.

Jason held her close with his arm. "Me, too. I can't believe that I didn't piece it all together at the time. It makes so much sense now. And really sweetheart, I am so sorry I didn't believe you. Especially since it came from Tommy, and he always is trying to interfere in our relationship. I was so so stupid." He kissed her forehead.

She leaned her head against his chest. "No, I should have told you the truth instead of thinking it was my fault I had the miscarriage. I should have told you. It was so hard to go through that all by myself. And I had to keep Tommy away for the first six months we were broken up."

Jason took a deep breath, to fight back the anger. "I'm so sorry. I wish things had turned out differently. And I wish you hadn't lost our baby. I was so excited." He had been. He'd wanted that child with her so badly. That's part of the reason he'd gotten so upset about the supposed abortion.

Kimberly said, "I wish it had turned out differently, too, but we can't change it now. All we can do is be together now. And that's all I want, is to be with you."

Jason kissed her deeply. "That's all I want, too, Kimmie. I'll never leave you again." He held her close and they cuddled together.

Tommy Oliver watched them with jealousy. He hated that this had happened. He still wanted Kim for himself; he was just dating Kat until he was able to get Kim in his clutches. It hadn't worked, no matter what he did. All she thought about was Jason Scott.

Charlie came up behind him. "Get out of here, Tommy. You heard Zack. He said Jason wouldn't want you here. I don't want you here, either. You're the reason they broke up in the first place. They've finally managed to fix it. You need to go. I will make you go myself if you don't leave right now." He glared at Tommy until he'd headed back down the hall.

He peeked in on his little brother and his girlfriend. He was glad that they'd been able to iron things out. He knew how miserable Jason had been without being with Kimberly. It had completely crushed him, what Tommy had tried to do. He smiled as he realized both of them had fallen asleep. They looked so happy and content now. He was so happy for them.

_**Author's note: OK , so, there's the end of that ficlet. I've only ever had Jason/Kimberly break up once before, so that was a new experience for me. Hope everyone was able to handle the Tommy hating. Even if you couldn't too bad. I hate him and I don't care who likes it or not. That being said, thanks for reading! Shoot a review, won't you?**_


	6. The Return of Captain Crayola

_**Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine. This is a ficlet about Tommy showing back up as the White Ranger. This is inspired by a video series by RialsRatedR on youtube. Check her out. :). Nothing that is known to be someone else's is mine. And away we go.**_

The Return of Captain Crayola

By Julia

Jason Scott and his girlfriend Kimberly Hart were hanging out in the school yard. Kimberly had brought her guitar today. She was strumming and playing as he leaned against a tree, doing his homework. He watched her playing every now and then, a smile on his face. He loved her so much. They had been together for five years. He could not be happier than he was right now, It would be nearly impossible. They were joined by Jason's best friend, Zack Taylor. He was carrying a letter. "Tommy's coming home." He said, as he plopped down on the grass beside them. He knew how Jason felt about Tommy. They got along somewhat. Jason felt completely threatened by Tommy. Tommy had had a crush on Kimberly, and even though Kimberly had not returned it, Jason had been unnerved by it nonetheless.

Zack was not shocked at all by Jason's complete nonreaction. Jason didn't even say anything but just give Zack a nod that he had heard his friend. Zack turned to Kim. This had to be done delicately, as not to incur Jason's wrath. "So, what do you think, Kim?" He finally ventured.

Kimberly looked up from the notebook she'd been pouring over. She was writing Jason a song. She was glad that Tommy was done finding himself after finally losing the Green Ranger powers for good, but other than that, she had no opinion whatsoever. "That's good, I guess." She said, shrugging, earning a smile from her boyfriend.

Zack chuckled a little. He actually couldn't wait until Tommy came back. He wanted to see what was going to happen with Jason and Tommy. They had gotten into a fight after Tommy had told them he was leaving after losing the Green Ranger powers:

_"Tommy, you're being a complete coward! I know we basically tolerate each other's company most of the time, but you can't run just because you aren't a Ranger anymore." Jason's booming voice echoed in the hall of Kim's empty house. _

_Tommy was standing five feet away from Jason, looking really nervous. He looked scared of upsetting Jason. He said, "I have to go, Jason. I just can't stay here. I feel so inadequate. I feel like I failed. I feel like less of a man, I feel like I need to go be by myself for awhile." _

_"Seriously? That's just running from your problems." Jason accused, ignoring the look Kim was giving him, "Not that I honestly care if you stay because we all know that I don't." He said. _

_Tommy looked at Jason. He knew that they had had differences before. In fact, he was pretty sure that Jason only tolerated him for the sake of the team. He knew now that he wasn't a Ranger anymore the truth most likely would come out. He said, "Jason, you've never lost any powers before, have you? You don't know what it feels like." He said. _

_Jason laughed derisively. He said, "That's right, because I am a better Ranger than you are. A better man, too, if you really want to get down to it. I haven't been pining around and planning to try and steal someone else's girl." He knew about Tommy's plan to try and make KIm his. He wasn't ever really worried about it because he knew that Kimberly didn't even feel the same way. Tommy wasn't even a blip on the radar._

_Tommy made a face. He hadn't known that Jason even knew about that. "I didn't even know you knew about that." He stammered nervously. Jason was a better martial artist than he was. He knew that Jason wouldn't fight him unless provoked, but he was nervous just the same. _

_Jason ended the arguement. "Look, you do what you have to. I am going to hang out with __**MY**__ girlfriend. You go run off and whine." He didn't even know what he would do if he lost his powers, but he wouldn't run off and hide like that. He felt Tommy was a lameass. _

Zack was bolted out of his reverie by Jason. He said, "Sorry, bro, I was thinking. I was thinking about your fight with Tommy before he left." He spread out on the blanket.

Jason looked towards the now empty school. It was in the afternoon, and the only kids left were practicing in their teams and whatnot. He finished his English homework and got out his math. "I don't regret anything I said to that ass nozzle." He said, causing Kimberly to laugh and smile a little.

Before any of them could say anything more, Billy Mitchell and Trini Kwan joined them. Billy said, "I think Zordon is making a new Ranger." At his friends' blank stares, he explained that he had overheard Zordon and Alpha 5 talking in the Command Center.

Jason actually slammed his textbook and notebook shut. He couldn't help but think that it wasn't a coincidence that Zordon and Alpha were just mysteriously making a new Ranger and Tommy was just mysteriously coming back to town. "Whoa, hold the phone." He said. "That ass nozzle is not joining this team again. We were doing just fine without him." Everyone knew he meant more than just the team.

Zack said, "Jase, you don't know that Tommy is going to take the spot just because he's coming back." He was trying to avoid a flare up of Jason's anger.

Kimberly touched Jason's arm. "Yeah, baby, you don't know that it will be Tommy. Calm down, please, babe. It won't do to get all pissed off about things." She tried to reason with him. She had the best chance of getting through to him.

Jason angrily slammed his books into his book bag. "I know, babe. I just don't think that it is a coincidence like everyone else does. I'm out of here, I need some time to think." He said, giving Kim a kiss and blowing out of there. They didn't see him for three days.

After those three days, he turned back up when Zordon was gathering them all in the Command Center. He didn't say anything to anyone, but stood next to Kim, gripping her hand tightly. He knew this was when they were finding out who the new Ranger was. Kimberly leaned against him, and he put his arms around her. He said, "So this is where you tell us that Tommy is coming back?" His tone was bitter.

Zordon looked surprised, despite the fact that Jason was gone for three days. His family had been over there every day after school. Jason's parents had passed away two years ago. It was just him and his five brothers and sisters. Kimberly had helped them worry and try to call places Jason might have gone. She'd talked them out of calling the cops. She'd told them that Jason would most likely be fine. He had never just taken off like that before, they shouldn't worry too much about him. She'd been right. He'd come back to them. The Rangers themselves had been going out of their minds with worry. They'd thought that Zedd had gotten him or something. Only Kim had been sure that he was fine. She'd known that he was cooling off about Tommy coming back.

Alpha looked confused. "What do you mean, Jason?" He asked. They liked Alpha, but he always seemed so naive to them.

Jason said, "Just get on with it. Just tell us that you are selling out and pandering to that pantywaist pansyass, go ahead. Tell us that you chose him as the new Ranger." Jason said bitterly. Kimberly squeezed his arm, willing him to calm down. She didn't think that he needed to get that way with Zordon, upset or not. It was not Zordon's fault that he had asked Tommy to be their new Ranger. They'd already fought with him before, it just made sense.

Zordon said, "Tell me what you mean, Jason. Why are you so upset that Tommy is going to be our new White Ranger?"

Jason said, "Seriously, you're asking me this? You KNOW that Tommy and I only get along for the sake of the team. I completely don't like that he tried to horn in on my territory. It's definitely hurt the team, because I am sick of this kind of shit. I am tired of Tommy being treated like the prodigal son. Seriously. Not all of us think Tommy is so great. I actually can't stand him. I would be happy if he just left us all alone. I'm just surprised that you didn't know any of this. It's no secret that I don't really like Tommy."

Before Zordon could say anything more, Tommy appeared, in the White Ranger suit. He took off his helmet. He looked as if he felt sorry he had agreed to be the White Ranger. "Jason, I'm truly sorry that you feel so strongly about me being a Ranger again." Tommy said, acting as if he didn't know how Jason felt about him.

Zordon said, "Get used to it, Jason, because Tommy is going to be the new leader."

Jason stepped away from Kim at this. "What? ARE YOU SERIOUS? No, this is unacceptable." He shook his head. "Tommy's a jerk. No, I do not accept this. I'm off the team. No. No way." He kissed Kim, and he left the Command Center. He didn't want to quit but this was not acceptable. and he was not going to stand for it.

A few months later, Jason, Kim, and Zack were all leaving for the Youth Conference. They had decided it was a good thing to do. And Jason and Kim never would have been able to be apart in the end.

_**Author's note: OK, so, this was based on MMPR Evil Red by RialsRatedR. Check it out. It should have happened this way, with maybe the exception of Jimberly and Zack leaving. Tommy is an ass. Jason was basically my mouth piece in this fic. Anything Jason said, it is how I feel. Thanks for reading! You know you want to hit that review button! **_


	7. I Thought I Never Would Forget

_**Disclaimer: OK, this is an after they were Power Rangers fic. I read some Jimberly fics and got inspired. Jason was never the Gold Ranger, and while Turbo happened, anything with Jason/Kim in Turbo did not. That is essential to the reading of this ficlet. Just would like to stress that if you like Tommy, then MY FICS ARE NOT MEANT FOR YOU. KEEP MOVING. ANY NEGATIVE REVIEW WILL NOT BE DEALT WITH KINDLY. I am tired of people not reading author's notes, disclaimers, or video descriptions before reading and or viewing and then leaving negative reviews. PLEASE LEARN TO READ DESCRIPTIONS AND OR DISC/AUTHOR'S NOTES BEFORE READING AND OR VIEWING. If a fic or vid is not your cup of tea, you will know ahead of time and won't waste your time and mine. It just makes sense, people. Nothing that is known to be someone else's is mine. This is of course Jimberly. Read on! **_

I Thought I Never Would Forget

By Julia

It had been a long time since I had been back home. I had been touring America aimlessly as a freelance writer. Once upon a time, I would have opened my karate school. But then, we had had our falling out, and I hadn't wanted to stay there. And really, I missed her like crazy. Her long caramel colored hair, her beautiful hazel eyes, her short and petite but perfect little body. She had been my first and only love. I honestly was still in love with her. She had captured my heart at five years old, and it had always belonged to her. I am now 25 years old, and I have never loved anyone else.

We had dated from the time we were 13 years old until we were 17, and that jerk Tommy Oliver had shown up. Kimberly, (that's her beautiful name) had taken one look at him and had almost fallen instantly in love with him. It didn't matter that we'd taken each other's virginity and that I loved her more than life itself. We split up not long after he'd come to Angel Grove. I had been devastated and had barely left the house for at least a month. I will admit, I had been a complete ass nozzle to her and the others. Except Zack Taylor, my best friend. He stuck by me through thick and thin. Things with Kim had been strained for awhile after we'd broken up. And Zack had been there for me. I'd never have made it through without him and my twin brother Bailey. (No, he's not identical. We look alike though.)

Another reason I took it so hard was that Kimmie and I had been together when my parents died in that car crash when I was sixteen. She had really helped me through it. I had been totally messed up. So had my five brothers and sisters. Kim had been the best girlfriend that a guy that age could have asked for. Until that jerk Tommy had come to town. I completely hated that guy. It had made being on the team with him difficult. In the end, that was why I had ended up leaving. There had been nothing but my family holding me to Angel Grove. And they had understood why I'd had to leave. I kept seeing Kimberly everywhere, even when I wasn't seeing her. I'd had to get out. I'd gone to the Youth Conference. I'd gone with Zack and Trini Kwan. I hadn't looked back. I'd been there a few months, and then Zack and I had left for college. That was hard for him and Trini, they'd had a relationship of sorts. They still weren't back together, as far as I knew. Zack and I had kept in touch. I was not glad at the prospect of going back to Angel Grove. It held very bad memories, and I was going to want to kill myself if she was still with Tommy. I wasn't going to be able to handle that well at all.

When I arrived, I avoided going to the Youth Center. That was where the breakup had occured. In front of a crowd, too. It had been the worst moment of my life.

_It had been raining outside. I had agreed to meet her at the Youth Center after football practice. My brother and Zack had agreed to not go with me, and head to our house instead and wait for me there. I hurried in, covered in water. I'd been wearing a red tank top, jeans, and a red plaid jacket. That's when I saw Kim standing in the middle of the Youth Center, holding my letterman's jacket. That's when my heart broke a little. I did not want to know where this was going. Things had been strained with us since Tommy had come to town, and I knew that this was it. This was the big it's over moment. I was dreading it. I walked over to her, and ran a hand through my brown hair. She had tears falling down her face. "What?" I asked. "Is this where you tell me that you are leaving me for Tommy?" I asked, bitterness lacing my voice._

_Kim's tears flowed faster. To be fair, she really did look upset even if she was about to ninja my heart. She held out my jacket and said, "Jason, this is killing me." _

_"Yeah, I really bet it is. You get to be with Tommy now. And my heart gets broken into a million pieces. We've been together for four years, Kim. I mean, did you even think about this before you did it? I love you, like, __**really **__love you. I have since I was five years old that day in kindergarten. You've always had my heart. And this is what you've chosen to do with it?" I asked, willing the tears I knew were coming to go away, at least until I was alone in my room._

_"Jason, this is killing me. I still love you SO much. I just, I don't want to hurt you. I don't know how to do this, you are my first and only boyfriend. I am just trying not to hurt you. That's exactly what I'm doing, I know. Just please, let's be friends. I just, I like him, Jase. I'm trying to be fair to everyone." She said, her voice shaking as she held out my jacket again._

_I yanked it from her grasp, trying to ignore the crowd that had gathered. I fought to keep my voice steady as I said, "What the hell ever, Kim. You tell yourself whatever you have to to get yourself through the day. You lost your virginity to me, and I did to you. You will never be able to forget that." I snapped as I left, tears finally beginning to course down my face. _

I went straight to my old house, knowing that my eldest brother Charlie lived there with his wife and my youngest sister Claudia and my youngest brother Owen. Claudia was 20 and in college, and Owen was 10. Charlie was 34 and our other sister Julia was 24. We were all close, we always had been. Bailey was living in San Fran with his best friend Will McCorkle. They had rented a house together and had been living thre since Bailey had broken up with his girlfriend Sarah. Jules was working in New York as a journalist too, Charlie said she was working on a novel, too. I hadn't talked to her in a couple of years. I figured I was about to find out if I could go home again. I literally hadn't been here since I was 17 years old.

Charlie opened the door when I knocked, and he looked amicable enough. "You missed the last three Christmases and Thanksgivings." They'd stopped having holidays in Angel Grove, if they'd wanted me to come. So they'd started holding them at Bailey's and Will's in San Fran.

I shrugged, as he stepped back to let me in. I was back for my friend Billy's funeral. He'd been hit by a drunk driver. Just like my parents. This was going to completely suck. I said to Charlie, "I'm sorry, I was working. There's only so much work a freelance writer can get." I shrugged again. I was pretty buff. I always had been, but now I really was. I was wearing jeans and my almost ever present red tank top. Charlie was taller than me but I was definitely bigger than he was. It was strange for me, since I could remember when Charlie had seemed so big to me.

Charlie led me into the kitchen. Claudia and Owen were nowhere to be found. Owen was most likely in school. Claudia was probably at college. He got me a bottle of water before I could protest. "I am sorry for the reason that finally brought you back home." He said.

I nodded. I was trying not to think about anything too hard, right now, I was barely keeping it together as it was. I was very worried about seeing everyone, especially Kimberly. "I'm sorry, too, Billy didn't deserve that." I said. I ran a hand through my black hair. It had darkened up over the years.

Charlie looked at me. His brown eyes bore into me. He asked, "Are you ready to see her? I know that you think that you aren't. You've been avoiding your hometown, your parents' house, because of this girl. Was it worth it? All that avoidance?" He thought I was going to regret being gone, I could tell.

I knew it was. I didn't regret what I had done to forget her. I hadn't been able to handle seeing so much of her around town. It had broke me. I hadn't been as strong as I thought I was. I said, "I know it's not what you want to hear, but yes. It was worth it. Kim will always be the one that got away. And she'll always be the girl who broke my heart. It's not pretty, but there you are. I'm sorry, Charlie. I can't say that I regret staying away, because I don't. Besides the fact that I am here because of Billy's funeral, this is going to kill me. It's literally going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. So please, just save the lecture, OK?" I said, all of this without breaking down and headed up to my old room.

The following evening was the viewing. I was completely nervous. I was going to be seeing people I hadn't seen since I was 17 years old. Except for Zack. Julia hadn't been able to make it back, but she'd sent flowers. Jules had her own demons here. I'm sure that that wasn't the deciding factor, but it certainly didn't help. I had worn my second best suit so that I could wear my best the next day at the funeral. I was nervous. Bailey amd Will had both made the not very long at all drive from San Fransisco, and the whole family minus Julia headed to the funeral home. I had to take several deep breaths before I was able to enter the funeral home. There was not a lot of people there yet. Zack saw me and crossed the room to hug me. Tommy was there, standing with some tall, blonde girl. He appeared to be with her, they were talking and smiling. Her arm was in his. I nearly had a panic attack. When I saw her today, she was going to be single. Well, possibly. But that was enough to nearly send me reeling.

Zack had followed my gaze. He lived in Stone Canyon with Trini's Ranger replacement, Aisha Campbell. He said they'd been together a few months. He said, "Kim's single, Jase. She and Tommy have been apart for awhile. I thought you knew." He watched me trying to get everything under control.

We were joined by Trini and Aisha. Trini had hugs for both of us, and Aisha had a hug for Zack and a handshake for me. We'd met like once or twice. I barely heard myself say anything to her as my eye caught the most beautiful girl in the world in the doorway. She was wearing a pink and black babydoll dress, and her hair was swept off her face with a hair barrette or clip, not sure, I'm a dude. I could feel my palms wetting, and I knew Zack was knudging me in the shoulder. I shook him off, wiping my sweaty palms on my suit pants, and braced myself.

Kim spotted me, and smiled weakly as she headed over. Tears had filled her eyes, but she still smiled at me. She looked awkward, as if she didn't know what to do. She said, "Hi." I could tell she wanted to give me a hug and was afraid to. She had to settle for clasping her hands in front of her.

I swallowed hard, and willed the tears to stay away. I was not sure how handle this at all. I was so nervous that was for sure. I said, "Hi." I was glad that my voice didn't betray me.

Kim looked at me. I could tell that she wasn't sure she wanted to be in this conversation, same as me. She said, "You haven't been home in eight years. Is that because of me?" She dashed a tear off her face.

I reached out with my thumb and wiped another tear off her cheek, She didn't shy away from my touch, so that was a good thing. I nodded. There was no point in lying. If we were going to start again, and I hoped I wasn't getting ahead of myself, it would be a good idea to be honest. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was really hurt. I had to stay away. I was..." I willed myself not to cry, but tears had begun to crawl down my face. I continued when I was sure my voice wouldn't betray me. "It was really hard for me to be here. Watch you with Tommy. I'm sorry, but I had to go." I wiped tears off my face.

Kimberly wasn't even trying to stop the tears. Zack touched her arm as he took Aisha and Trini and they went to say hi to Tommy and the blonde girl. Kim said, "Yeah I guess I could understand that. I just, I missed you. And you've been gone. Tommy and I were together, but not long. After my predecessor came, Kat, I went to Florida. We broke up. I realized I was still in love with you." Her voice broke. She inclined her head towards Tommy. "The blonde girl is Kat, Kat Hilliard. I just, I'm sorry that I put you through that, babe." She stopped at the old endearment. She blushed redder than I had ever seen her. "I mean, Jase. I'm really sorry that I did that to you. I just, i want us to fix this. I know this isn't the best time or anything but I didn't know where you were." She said.

I folded my arms. I totally didn't think that this was the best place to discuss it, but I knew she had a point. Only Zack and my family had known where I was, and they'd been under strict orders not to tell Kim. I hadn't wanted any contact with her at all. "Yeah, that was my fault. Only Zack and the sibs knew where I was. I'm sorry. I was saving myself from having to talk to you."

Kim took a shuddering breath. "I guess I deserved that. I'm sorry Jase. I really really am. Please. I just want us to be together. If it makes you feel any better, things with me and Tommy could have been better. I missed you like crazy. After awhile I completely regretted ending things with you. I love you, Jason. You are my first love, and I don't want to ever love anyone else. I'm seriously so sorry that any of this happened."

I had no voice. If I tried to talk, I was going to be incoherent. I hardly knew what I was doing as I crossed the distance between us and pressed my lips to hers. I had missed her for far too long to care anymore about what had happened. Tears from both of us made the kiss salty. I put my arms around her, pulling her close. I didn't care who was watching or not. I was sorry that I had stayed away so long. "Oh, Kim, I love you." I said, holding her so close.

The next few days passed by in a blur. I didn't remember crying a lot for Billy, and lots of makeup sex with Kim. It was a few days later when I was supposed to leave that I wanted to stay. There were things to take care of in the Tennessee house. I had to look into moving back now. I guess it wasn't true what they said. Turns out you can go home again. I'm just sorry that Billy's death was what took me there. Although, I'll always be grateful I got the loce of my life back because of it.


	8. Best Day Of My Life

_**Disclaimer: This is another Jimberly ficlet. It's the day of their wedding. And I'm just going to pretend that Tommy never existed. Instead of Tommy, there was a Purple Ranger named Kellie John. She was made the evil Purple Ranger by Zedd, bc I don't like Rita, either. So Zedd has always been their nemesis. Alright, buckle up, kiddies. Nothing is mine but Kellie John. Read on!**_

Best Day of My Life

By Julia

I stood at the back door to the church, breathing deeply. My maid of honor, Kellie John, was coming up behind me, carrying my dress. She was already wearing hers, it was a very light purple. I was enjoying the bright crisp day. Kellie had long red hair, and it was piled up in curls on her head, except for a few trendils. I opened my eyes as she stopped beside me. I turned to smile at her. "Kellie. How are you? Isn't it just a beautiful day?" I asked her. I'd been wigging out earlier, and my other bridesmaid, Aisha Campbell Taylor, had made me take a Valium. I was feeling a lot calmer now. I'd nearly blown up at the caterer because they told me that the food was going to be late to the reception. I'd argued with her for an hour while Isha was doing my hair. In the end, Aisha had taken the phone, fixed the situation, and given me the Valium. She'd told me that it was my wedding day, and I shouldn't have to worry about anything.

Kellie smiled at me. "Boy, you sure do take to Valium well. Come on, we need to get inside and start getting you in this dress. Jason'll lose his mind." She had moved here to Angel Grove from Lousiana, and she had her Southern accent still. It cracked me up sometimes.

I smiled at her and she led us inside. Aisha met us. The back door opened into the kitchen. She had her dress on, it was a darker purple to distinguish from Kellie's. If Trini Kwan had been alive, she'd have been one, too. She'd been in a car accident a few years ago. I was missing her today. Katherine Hilliard, another friend, was my photographer, so she couldn't be one. She'd been so excited that she was going to be taking pictures. Aisha took me by the hand, and led me to the room where I'd be getting dressed. "Aisha, Jason's safe with the boys, right?" I had been vigiliant on the keeping Jason away, just to be on the safe side.

Aisha laughed and nodded. "You should know, that husband of mine certainly gave him a fun time last night. Bailey and Billy went, too. Charlie was there, but not the whole time. Adam and Rocky didn't get in until today. So they'll be the best ones to ask if we need any help for anything."

Charlie and Bailey Scott were Jason's brothers. Billy Mitchell, Adam Park, Rocky De Santos, and Zack Taylor are all friends. Zack is Aisha's husband, and the best man. Jason's younger brother Owen was too young to go, so he'd stayed with Charlie's wife Kirsten the night before. I'd done my bachelorette party a couple of nights ago so I wouldn't be hungover this morning. I hoped Jason wasn't. I didn't want anything else to go wrong today. I started to get undressed as Aisha took my dress from Kellie and began to unzip the garment bag. "You guys know where Julia and Claudia are?" (Jason's sisters.)

Kellie said, "Jules texted me on the way. She's in with the organist, practicing the poem she's going to read. Claud's helping Owen keep track of the rings. They're both here. Do you want me to get either one of them for you?" She asked.

"No, Kel, I just wanted to make sure they were here. Let's get me in that dress." I slipped the garter on my leg and straightened up. There was a knock on the door as Aisha slipped the dress over my head. Kellie went to the door as I called, "Who is it?"

"It's Julia, let me in." Kellie opened the door, and Julia came in. Aisha was helping button up the buttons on the back of the dress. It was sleeveless, floor length, full skirted. It had a pink sash that was sewn around the waist, and it tied in the back. The dress itself was ivory. It was a Vera Wang. I worked in fashion, and I got a _very_ good deal on it. It was because I had a few friends in New York that were designers. I myself was working as a designer. I had a line coming out in the fall.

"Hey, Jules. Don't you look pretty." She wore a very nice forties style blue evening gown. She had her long brown hair pulled up, too. She was carrying her shoes in one hand and a champagne flute in the other. I said, "Don't tell me that's for me. I'll get too silly. Ish made me take a Valium."

Julia shook her head and laughed. "No way, girl, this is for me. Charlie's driving me crazy. He's had a small tiff with Kirsten this morning. He's been complaining about her ever since." Charlie and Kirsten are always adorable, fighting or not.

I chuckled. "Aw, I'm sorry, Jules. You know they'll patch it up before long. You still aren't going to tell me what poem you're going to recite, are you?" I asked, as we got out my veil and carefully attatched it among the curls. I took a look at myself in the mirror. "Boy, do I look pretty." I said, turning around to face my friends.

Julia shook her head, giving me a smile. "No way, Kimmie. You'll find out when the wedding's going on." She gave me a good hug, trying not to mess up my hair.

There was another knock on the door. I called out, "Who's there? If that's you, Jason Lucas Scott, you'd better get back to your dressing room." If I knew my fiance, he was going to try at some point. We usually couldn't stand to be too far away from each other for too long.

Kellie opened the door. It was Kat. "Hey, Kat. Come on in." Kellie said, closing the door behind her. "Boy, Kat, you look beautiful." Kellie said, giving Kat a smile and a once over.

Kat was wearing a light pink silk dress, and her long blonde hair was hanging in curly waves down to her shoulders. She smiled at me. "You look so beautiful. Jason's going to just die." She said, and gave Kellie a smile. "You just look so pretty, Kellie." She said. She gave Kellie a once over, too. They shared some kind of weird look.

I was starting to get really excited. Twelve years and finally a wedding. We'd been together since the sixth grade. I said, "When do you want to start taking pictures, Kat? Before or after the wedding?" I was fine with anything Kat wanted to do, as long as the pictures were good.

Kat replied, "I think after. We can do them all together. Are you starting to get nervous at all, Kimmie?" She asked, sitting down in the one arm chairs.

I shook my head. "No. I'm very excited. I get to marry my best friend. It's amazing. I am so ready for this. I think I knew I was going to marry him one day when I was five and I saw him for the first time in kindergarten. He was the cutest little boy I had ever seen. I made friends with him and Zack that very day." I smiled just thinking about it.

_It was a very warm day when I started kindergarten. My mother had seen me on the bus. I climbed off it and ran with the other kids to the classroom. I was very excited. I really was ready to play with some kids my age. I sat down at the table that the blocks were on. There was a brown haired boy sitting there too. I smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Kimberly." _

_He smiled back at me. "I'm Jason. Let's play with the blocks." He started stacking the blocks. I started playing with them, too. We spent the rest of the day together. And with Zack. During storytime we sat together. We laid next to each other during naptime. We sat together at lunch. When I went home, I talked about him incessantly to my parents. _

Kellie broke me out of my reverie. "Hey. I love you, but I'm very jealous. You get to spend the rest of your life with your best friend. That's the dream." She said, giving me a smile.

I smiled back, shrugging. "I'm sorry. Maybe you'll get lucky." I said, knowing Kellie most likely would. I knew for a fact that Adam liked her. I also knew that Kellie used to have a crush on him, too. Although, she and Kat had been looking at each other a lot since Kat had come into the room. It was strange.

We spent the next half hour talking. During that time, Jules left the room to go and check with the priest, make sure everything was still smooth sailing. Then the wedding planner came to tell us it was time to go. Kellie, Kat, and Aisha left the room first. Aisha got in front, then Kellie, and then me. Kat started taking pictures. Instead of the wedding march, mine and Jason's song started to play. Our song was I Swear, by John Michael Montgomery. It played the first time we had sex. We started down the aisle. I could see only Jason, who looked totally fuckable in his tux. I smiled at him. He couldn't keep his eyes off me. I felt like I was floating.

I barely heard the priest start the wedding. Jason took my hands. It was time for the vows. We'd agreed I'd go first. "Jason, I love you so much. You were my first in all the things that matter. I've never even thought of being wuth anyone else. No one else could love me the way you do. I always feel like a princess. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you made me." A few happy tears fell down my face.

Jason smiled at me. He squeezed my hands and said, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And you're my best friend. I knew from the first day of kindergarten that we'd spend our life together. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else. I love you more than I could ever love someone else. I get to spend the rest of my life with you. It gives me the best reason to get out of bed every morning."

The priest had us give each other the rings. I couldn't stop crying throughout the whole process. The priest asked us if we took each other, and then it was time for Julia's poem. Then it would be time to kiss the bride. Julia stood up and went to the podium. She said, "I'm Jason's younger sister Julia, and I wrote a poem that I will now recite."

_Love is beautiful _

_love is wise_

_Love is what we all want_

_What Jason and Kimberly have is the _

_greatest love. Best friends forever,_

_lovers most of all. _

_Started out with blocks, and hopefully_

_will end on a porch together surrounded _

_by loved ones. It's a love for all time_

That's when the priest told Jason to kiss me. He put his lips on mine, and slipped his arms around me. I put my arms around him and the kiss deepened. I was Mrs. Jason Lucas Scott. It wasn't all I had wanted to be, but it was something I'd wanted for a very long time. The kiss broke, and we turned to walk down the aisle. My heart swelled as we did so. Here began the rest of our lives together. I knew we'd always be together.

_**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed! Not sure what the next ficlet will be, but hopefully it'll be done soon. If you like, leave a review. I would also like to say that there is no need to keep pointing out that I "use a spell check." I am a very well read person and I don't need to use a spell check. Not to mention I use wordpad, which does not have one. That's all. Happy reading!**_


	9. Forging New Frontiers

_**Disclaimer: This is a sequel to the last ficlet. It takes place a year after. This is mainly about Kellie and Kat. It's femslash, so if that offends you you can turn back now. I have never written PR femslash before, so this was new. I was kind of feeling Kat and Kellie, so I thought I'd give it a whirl. It does have mentions of the other Rangers, but it's mostly Kat/Kellie. Nothing that is mine is someone else's! **_

Forging New Frontiers

By Julia

It was a beautiful summer's day. Kellie John was sitting in the coffee place, waiting for Katherine Hilliard. They were getting coffee. They had been getting steadily closer. They'd dated for about a year in high school on the DL. They were pretty sure none of their friends knew. They'd remained friends after they broke up, but it had been awkward since they'd broken up. Kellie really wanted her back. She had had the best sex of her life with Kat. They'd been friends off and on since. They were meeting today to talk about getting back together. Kellie was nervous. She was the one who had called for the coffee date. She had never been more nervous in her life. She had already ordered a coffee, trying to calm her nerves. Her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID. It was Kim Scott, her best friend. She picked up the phone. "Hey, Kimmy. 'Sup, girl?" She asked.

Kimberly replied, "Hey, girl. Jason and I have got some news to share with you when you come over tomorrow. It's super good news, girl. What you doin? Isn't Kat meeting you for coffee?" She had a suspicion that something had been going on with her friends. She thought she'd seen some odd looks between them at her wedding, and she'd wondered about it then. She wondered now if something was going on. She bet there was.

Kellie replied, "Yeah, she's not late yet, I may be early. She just texted me a little bit ago and told me she's on her way." Kellie paused. She wanted to tell Kim about what had with Kat. She and Kim had always been best friends. Ever since Lord Zedd had made her the evil Purple Ranger, and Kim had helped Jason get through to her. She had greatly appreciated it. Besides, before Lord Zedd had made her the Purple Ranger, Kim had been the one to be the nicest to her. She had been surprised that she hadn't had a crush on her. She'd never not had a crush on a girl that treated her so well. "Kim, can I tell you something?" She asked.

Kimberly smiled. "Of course, Kellie. You're my best friend. You can tell me anything, you know that." She wondered if now was going to be the time that Kellie would tell her about what had gone on with Kat.

Kellie took a sip of her coffee. She said, "Back in high school, after you left, and Kat took over as the Pink Ranger, she and I had a relationship on the DL. It was off and on for years. All the time we were Rangers together." After the Purple Ranger, she'd been white, and then red. She had retired as a Ranger when she'd been red.

Kimberly laughed a little. "That's great, Kellie. Why didn't you tell us before? We would have been happy for you both." She wished Kellie could have at least told her. She was Kellie's best friend and had been for years. She wished that Kellie had felt that she could tell her. She would have accepted her.

Her friend laughed, too, Kim thought she was probably smiling. Kellie replied, "I'm sorry that we never said anything. Kat was afraid of what her parents would say. She didn't want to hurt or upset them. I knew mine wouldn't care, but I went with what Kat wanted. I'm not sure what's going to happen now that her parents are gone." Kat's parents had been in a car accident a couple of years ago. Kat had been pretty tore up about it. Kellie had been with her when she'd found out. She had felt bad for Kat. She had tried to be there for her as best she could.

Kimberly remembered. It had been a terrible time for Kat. She said, "I wish you luck. I know that it will be hard. You can do it, Kellie. If you really love her, you can do it. I'm going to let you go now, so you can wait for her. I think that everything will be fine."

Kellie thanked her friend, and they hung up. She kept her eyes trained on the door, waiting for Kat to come through. She was fairly certain that this was the most nervous that she had ever been. She ran a hand through her red hair. She was very excited. What if they _did_ get back together?

Kat sat outside in her car. She was looking at the door to the coffee place. She was very nervous. She took a very deep breath. She was working up the courage to go inside. She wasn't sure that this was a very good idea. They had been off and on for a reason. She thought back to their last big fight right before they had given up their Turbo powers.

_It was raining very hard. They were standing outside. Kellie was at the door of her red Jeep, holding it open for Kat. She had done something to upset Kat earlier in the day, because Kat had been giving her the cold shoulder all day. Kellie said, "Come on, babe, get in the car."_

_Kat got in, but she folded her arms. She was very angry. Kellie had been supposed to take her from class to class and she hadn't. Kat was hoping that her girlfriend had a good reason. She didn't want to be angry. She loved Kellie a lot and didn't want to fight._

_Kellie was relieved that Kat had gotten in. She thought that Kat would give her a hard time and refuse to go home with her. She was wondering how she was going to bring up the subject of to why Kat was angry at her. She finally said, "Babe, what's the matter? Did I do something to you?" _

_Her girlfriend stared out the window. She said, "You were supposed to walk with me from class to class, and you didn't. I kept having people asking me where you were." No one knew they were dating, but everyone knew that they were best friends and everyone always expected them to be together._

_Kellie knew that Kat took certain things very seriously. She guessed that even though they were both femmes, Kat definitely acted as if she were the girl most of the time. Kellie usually didn't mind. She hoped that Kat would accept her apology. "Babe, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I was talking something over with Adam." She had been discussing the surprise party they were throwing for Kat's birthday. She just couldn't tell her that. _

_Kat was not happy with that explanation. "Adam is not your girlfriend." She knew she sounded ridiculous. Adam was their friend. And Kat wasn't even remotely jealous or threatened by him. She didn't know what her problem was. She wasn't usually like this. _

_Kellie thought Kat was being so frustrating. "Baby, I know you know that you don't have to worry about Adam. He and I are just friends. You usually aren't like this. What's really bothering you? Did I do something else to bother you?" She thought she had to of, this was just nuts. She hoped it was nothing too serious. She didn't want to lose Kat. They had plans for after graduation. They were going to go to college together. It was all planned._

_Kat thought for a moment. She wasn't sure that she could talk to Kellie about what was really bothering her. She was starting to get nervous about being with Kellie. She knew she shouldn't be, she loved Kellie very much. She was starting to get scared of what was going to happen to her if she was indeed a lesbian. She was starting to worry about her immortal soul. She didn't know what would happen to it. Basically, she was freaking out. "I think we need to break up. I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore." _

_Kellie wished she could say she was surprised, but she was not. Kat had always been kind of standoffish with her and she had always been waiting for the other shoe to drop. She knew she was a lesbian. She always had been. She was going to miss Kat. She had to let her go. Maybe one day she would return to her. Despite the fact that she was not upset, an angry tone came out of her voice. "Are you serious? You can't break up with me! We've been together for a year." _

_Kat felt tears falling down her face. She said, "I'm sorry, babe, I just don't think I can let myself love you. I don't want to lead you on." She tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. _

_Kellie pulled up in front of Kat's. She reached over Kat and opened the door. "Out you get." She refused to look at Kat. She hated herself for being this way._

Kat was bolted back to reality. She remembered that she had been very upset that Kellie had treated her that way. They'd had a stilted friendship since. She didn't know if she should take Kellie back. She got out of the car. She headed into the coffee place. She saw Kellie and went and went to join her. "Hi." She said. They'd sort of been talking again since Jason and Kimberly's wedding.

Kellie smiled at her. "Hi, Kat." She said. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she was so glad to see Kat, who was as hot as ever.

The blonde sat down across from the red haired hottie and looked at the menu. She wanted to die she was so nervous. "So, how are you, Kat?" She asked.

Kellie sipped her coffee. She wasn't sure what to tell Kat. She supposed she'd been OK. She said, "I suppose that I've been OK. What about you?" She asked. She was torn. She hoped Kat had been OK, and another, more sinister part of her hoped she hadn't been.

Kellie was certainly being strange. Kat didn't know what to think. She said, "I've been alright. So I haven't really seen you since Kim and Jason's wedding. Were you trying to avoid me?" She thought maybe she had. But Kat wasn't so sure that she blamed her. Kat had treated her horribly. And she had hated to hurt Kellie's feelings. She'd been working to not.

"I was not trying to avoid you. I promise you." Kellie said. After a moment of silence, she said, "So, are you going to talk about our relationship or not?" She took another sip of her coffee.

Kat looked at her in surprise. Kellie wasted no time. She said, "Yes. That's why I'm here. Look, I'm sorry that I broke up with you the way I did. I know I hurt you. And I do want to talk about getting back together." She missed Kellie very much. She thought they should give it another try.

The redheaded girl across from her smiled genuinely. She seemed happy. Kat agreed. She took Kat's hand and looked into her face. "I'm so glad you said that. I love you so much. But how do I know you won't get freaked out and leave me again?" She asked. She hoped that Kat would give her the truth. It was what she deserved.

Kat wasn't going to leave Kellie again. She had missed her too much. She said, "I won't leave you again. I love you so much. I was wrong to leave you. I don't want to live in a world without you. I just hope you can trust me again."

Kellie leaned across the table and pressed her lips to Kat's. She thought this may be the best kiss they had ever had. She didn't want to be with anyone else ever. If she played her cards right, she wouldn't have to be.

_**Author's note: Well, that was a little weird for me to write. I've never done femslash with Power Rangers before. But I think it turned out OK. I think the next ficlet is going to take place during The Island of Illusions. I got the idea from Rials. It will be a Jimberly fic, and I will be pretending that Tommy doesn't exist again, Kellie will be in the fic. I've been watching season three of MMPR, and it's almost pointless, since there is no Jason. Or Zack. But I digress. Review if you want, and long live Jimberly! XD. **_


End file.
